


Riscriviamo le stelle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La lettera scarlatta [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Acrobatics, F/M, PWP, Sex, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento romantico, ma anche triste, tra Tsuyoshi e sua moglie.Scritto su: The Greatest Showman Cast - Rewrite The Stars (Official Audio).Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! A piacere/Tsuyoshi Yamamoto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwYRqbUn7zg.





	Riscriviamo le stelle

Riscriviamo le stelle

Tsuyoshi si strinse il laccio candido che gli cingeva la testa e si avvicinò al tavolo.

“Sei davvero così arrabbiata?” domandò. Tentò di sfiorare la moglie, in piedi sulla superficie di legno, ma lei si ritrasse. Fece una capriola all’indietro, sfiorando con i piedi minuti il lampadario, e atterrò su un tavolo tondo, facendolo ondeggiare.

“Sono stanca delle tue bugie” sussurrò. I lunghi capelli argentei le ondeggiavano intorno alle spalle. Osservò il corpo abbronzato del marito, i suoi muscoli appena definiti, la pelle solcata da diverse cicatrici e assottigliò gli occhi. “Non puoi far crescere anche nostro figlio nella menzogna”.

Tsuyoshi si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.

“Io ti amo, ma sono un ricercato dei Vongola. Non posso certo venire allo scoperto, per non parlare del fatto che ora che Tyl è morto, dovrei morire anche io perché non si venga a sapere il mio stile di combattimento”.

Lavanda fletté le gambe e balzò, atterrando su una trave all’angolo del negozio, sfiorando il tetto di legno.

“Lo sappiamo entrambi che sono scuse per non affrontare il tuo passato. Però non riesci neanche a sbarazzartene, tieni la spada nascosta sotto il mobiletto in cui cucini…” lo richiamò.

Tsuyoshi strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare, e si arrampicò su per una trave di legno, si sporse con la mano verso di lei, rischiando di cadere.

“I Vongola non ci avrebbero mai fatto stare insieme… E lo sai che ti voglio” ribatté. Riuscì a sfiorare una gamba di lei. “Non è un segreto che ho mai cercato di nascondere”.

Lavanda avvolse le gambe intorno alla trave e si lasciò scivolare a testa in giù.

Tsuyoshi si sporse, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi.

“So che anche tu mi desideri…” mormorò.

Lavanda si aggrappò con le mani, liberò le gambe e si lasciò cadere.

Tsuyoshi la vide roteare in aria e atterrare, iniziò pian piano la discesa.

“Pensi che ce lo lasceranno semplicemente fare? Vongola e Yamamoto sono le principali famiglie mafiose di questo mondo. Te l’ho detto dall’inizio, il nostro destino ci spingerà a miglia di distanza l’uno dall’altro.

E tu glielo stai permettendo, lasciando che nei ‘tarocchi’ del tuo fato ci siano segnate solo menzogne” disse Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi finì di scendere e si diresse verso di lei, cercando inutilmente di abbracciarla.

Lavanda balzò su un tavolo, allontanandosi.

“Sei tu che sei fuori dalla mia presa. Potranno fare qualsiasi cosa, ma tu sei qui, nel mio cuore.

Nessuno può fermarmi quando decido qualcosa. Sei tu il mio unico destino” ribatté Tsuyoshi. Si arrampicò sul tavolo, Lavanda gli si mise davanti.

Tsuyoshi sentì il fiato accelerare, mentre lei gli passava la mano sotto la giacca del kimono, allentandogli di un po’ la cintura, passando le sue dita sottili sulla sua pelle. La sentiva accarezzarlo in centri concentrici, arrossì, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

“Pensi sia così facile?

Pensi che io non voglia correre da te?

Ma ci sono montagne e porte che non possiamo trapassare” ribatté Lavanda.

Ritrasse le mani di colpo, lui si sbilanciò e cadde pesantemente giù dal tavolo, con il viso rivolto verso l’alto, respirando pesantemente.

Lavanda si affacciò e controllò stesse bene, lo guardò sedersi, massaggiandosi il capo, passando le dita tra gli aguzzi capelli mori.

“So che ti stai chiedendo perché noi siamo capaci di essere solo tu ed io, ma al di fuori delle anguste mura di questo negozio, so cosa ci aspetta. Quando usciremo da qui ti sveglierai e scoprirai che siamo senza speranza.

Lo leggerai negli occhi di tutti” disse Lavanda. Gli porse la mano, Tsuyoshi l’afferrò, la moglie lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e lo lasciò andare di nuovo. Fece qualche passo indietro, continuando a camminare sul tavolo.

< Non capisco se è arrabbiata con me, con se stessa o con il mondo che ci ha ridotti a questo > pensò Tsuyoshi.

La seguì, sfiorando con la mano i bordi dei tavoli, guardandola dal basso all’alto.

“Se, invece, riscrivessimo questo mondo? Riscriviamo le stelle.

Nessuno può dire chi siamo e cosa diventeremo. Dipende solo da te e da me” le disse.

Lavanda si piegò e gli accarezzò la guancia, lì dove c’era un accenno di barba e il mento era spigoloso.

“Vorrei fosse vero. Nonostante tutto, mi sento fatta per essere tua” soffiò.

< Nulla ci ha mai separati veramente. Sei colei che ritroverei anche dovessi perderla mille volte > pensò Tsuyoshi.

Si arrampicò nuovamente sul tavolo, Lavanda gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con foga, Tsuyoshi con una mano iniziò a slacciarle i nodi delle spalline del vestito di lei, con l’altra avvicinò il capo della moglie al proprio. La lingua di Lavanda forzò la bocca chiusa di Tsuyoshi, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, scivolando l’una sull’altro, mugolavano con i fiati vicendevolmente mozzati.

Continuarono a baciarsi, rischiando di farsi cadere a vicenda, arrossandosi le labbra e screpolandole. Tsuyoshi le fece scivolare il vestito fino alle ginocchia e le slacciò il reggiseno, una ciocca di capelli argentei di lei gli solleticò il viso.

“Perché non riscriviamo le stelle?” domandò Tsuyoshi. Si morse un labbro, incidendolo con i denti, riprendendo affannosamente fiato, aveva il viso arrossato e le pupille dilatate. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e le prese il seno in bocca, succhiandolo avidamente, solleticandole il capezzolo turgido con la punta della lingua, ricoprendole la pelle chiara di uno strato di saliva.

Lavanda mugolò di piacere e gettò indietro la testa, lui si staccò, accarezzandole i fianchi e le posò dei baci sul ventre, sopra l’ombelico.

“Forse il mondo può essere nostro…” la invogliò Tsuyoshi. Le abbassò pian piano gli slip e li lasciò cadere dal tavolo. “… Stasera”.

Lavanda gli mise un piede sulla spalla e lo spinse, facendolo cadere seduto a gambe aperte con un rumore secco proveniente dal legno.

“Ti sveglierai e vedrai che dopotutto siamo senza speranza” rispose Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi la guardò balzare e appendersi a una sporgenza in legno del soffitto.

“Nessuno può riscrivere le stelle” gli disse la moglie, passando da una trave di legno all’altra, con un movimento fluido del bacino. Il suo corpo ignudo sembrava brillare alla luce della lampada, i suoi muscoli erano tesi.

Tsuyoshi deglutì, sentendo la bocca secca e la gola riarsa.

< Non ti trovo e ti cerco nei miei sogni, ma… Forse hai ragione. Come posso dire che sarai mia? > si domandò. Smise di seguire i movimenti di lei e alzò il capo sulla trave sopra di lui, saltò un paio di volte, cercando di aggrapparvisi, si screpolò le dita.

< _Iiiih_. Questo dev’essere l’inferno! Tutto ci dicono chi e cosa possiamo essere. Non dipende né da te, né da me, quello che succede.

Ti faccio così arrabbiare, ma ti giuro che sono stato messo al muro. Niente per me è più importante di te e di nostro figlio >.

Lavanda lo vide precipitare e lo afferrò per una mano, lo tirò a sé con un mugolio e gli permise di aggrapparsi a una sporgenza di legno, Tsuyoshi salì sopra di essa, sedendosi a cavalcioni.

“ _Eheh_ … Pensavo che mi sarei ammazzato” ammise.

Lavanda era seduta sulla trave accanto a lui, dimenando i piedi nudi e gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano, posandogli dei baci sul collo.

“Sembri avere così tanto ragione tu.

Come possiamo dire che sarai mia?

Tutto ci tiene distanti… Non faccio che sbagliare… Ed io non sono colui che eri destinata a trovare” ammise Tsuyoshi. “ _Nyuh_ … C-che… si-situa… situazio-situazione…” balbettò, con gli occhi liquidi.

Lavanda continuava a baciarlo, risalendo fino alle orecchie, Tsuyoshi lasciò che le sue pesanti scarpe di legno cadessero di sotto, scheggiando qualche trave di legno del pavimento.

Tsuyoshi si voltò e gli prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Voglio solo dire che il mondo può essere nostro stasera” le disse.

Lavanda gli lasciò andare le mani e si rimise in piedi, camminò all’indietro.

Tsuyoshi strisciò a gattoni verso di lei.

“Come possiamo riscrivere le stelle?” le domandò.

Lavanda si afferrò al filo del lampadario, rallentando con la pioggia qualsiasi sfilacciamento, e si lasciò ondeggiare al centro della stanza.

Tsuyoshi si sciolse la cintura di tela del suo kimono e si spogliò, rimanendo solo con una fascetta di stoffa rossa all’altezza del petto e dei pantaloni azzurri inguinali, i pesanti vestiti caddero sul pavimento. Legò un’estremità della cintura e si lanciò, appeso con una mano all’altro capo.

Volteggiò intorno alla moglie, guardandola negli occhi, i loro fili s’intrecciarono e si ritrovarono con i corpi aderenti. I loro respiri bollenti si confondevano, mentre i loro visi erano a un dito di distanza.

“Tutto quello che voglio è volare con te” si sussurrarono a vicenda, con voce vibrante.

Lavanda gli avvolse i fianchi intorno alle gambe, sfiorarono le loro labbra già gonfie delicatamente, senza distacco visivo, cercando di regolare i loro respiri irregolari.

Lavanda, con l’unica mano libera, gli abbassò i boxer ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, eccitandolo pian piano.

“Dammi tutto di te” la implorò Tsuyoshi, lasciandosi andare a dei bassi gemiti per i tocchi di lei. Il sudore scivolava dalla mano con cui si teneva, la stoffa si stava bagnando di sudore.

“Se questo fosse impossibile?” domandò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi allungò a fatica la mano libera ed iniziò a prepararla, sentendola umida mentre affondava in lei.

“Non è impossibile” la rassicurò con voce rauca.

Lavanda lo sentiva sempre più eccitato sotto le dita e lo sentì entrare dentro di lei con due dita.

“Tu pensi lo sia?” domandò Tsuoyoshi.

Lei gli lasciò andare il membro e gli fece sfilare la mano, lo guidò strusciandosi contro di lui.

“Di che è possibile” lo implorò.

Tsuyoshi entrò dentro la moglie ed entrambi si lasciarono andare a gemiti prolungati di piacere.

“È-è… po-possibile… mnhaa…” biascicò.

Lavanda gettò indietro la testa, dando vita a una cascata di capelli argentei, i loro corpi aggrovigliati ondeggiavano, sollevati da terra.

Alcune gocce di sudore precipitarono sul tavolo sotto di loro, mentre le spinte di Yamamoto si facevano sempre più forti.

“… Ri-riscrivere… AAAH… LE STELLE!” gridò Tsuyoshi, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere.

< Sai che ti voglio… Non è un segreto che tengo nascosto

Ma so che non ti posso avere mai completamente mio. Nemmeno in questi momenti.

Siamo uniti per cadere e le mie mani sono legate > pensò Lavanda. Gridò di dolore e piacere, mentre con le gambe e la mano libera sulla schiena di Tsuyoshi si aggrappava spasmodicamente al marito.

Tsuyoshi venne e rischiò di precipitare, perdendo la presa sulla cintura, lei lo sostenne, Tsuyoshi scivolò fuori da lei. Entrambi ansimavano copiosamente, Tsuyoshi si liberò dalla presa di lei e atterrò in piedi sul tavolo. Questo rischiò di sfondarsi e Lavanda si lasciò cadere tra le braccia di Tsuyoshi, il tavolo cedette, Tsuyoshi balzò e atterrò in piedi, con la moglie avvinghiata al suo petto.

 

 


End file.
